


Horny Bastards

by Megalomaniacal



Series: sick of living in the eye of the storm [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, literally that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: Takes place before Damon and Skinner’s scene in chapter sixty of IWFUYAMT (https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593922/chapters/41471492)





	Horny Bastards

“Hey big boy.” Damon teased, walking from the door way to the bed as if he were walking on a runway. He was always so damn dramatic, and Skinner rolled his eyes, but Damon knew he secretly loved it. Damon was nude, fresh out of the shower, blonde hair damp and reaching just down to his shoulders. He’d never been modest, and he had no reason to be. 

He was tall and thin, just like a whip, his skin pale and smooth, just enough muscle and fat on him to give him a healthy look. There was a trail of soft blonde hair down his belly to his cock, but Skinner was refusing to look at it, instead looking Damon in the eyes. Damon pouted. 

“Aw, c’mon. D’you always have to be so serious?” He reached the side of the bed, rolling his eyes and reaching down to rid Skinner of his pants. Skinner lifted his hips lazily, letting Damon slide them off and throw them to the floor. 

“Do you always have to be so slutty?” Skinner retorted, reaching down to give Damon’s hip a slap. Damon laughed and gave his cock a rough squeeze through his boxers in retaliation, but Skinner didn’t react other than raising an eyebrow. 

“As if you don’t want it, too.”

“I’m just along for the ride.” Skinner shrugged, luckily already shirtless. He could be so annoying sometimes- it had once taken Damon the better part of an hour to just get him naked. Damon figured it was nice that he’d gotten at least this far so quickly. 

He snorted. “For the ride, huh?” He slid Skinner’s boxers off, grin widening at the sight of his cock. Skinner was meticulous about his hygiene. There were light brown curls of pubic hair at the base of his cock, and his gaze caught on his Prince Albert piercing glinting in the light. Damon licked his lips and climbed onto the bed, wasting no time ducking his head down and taking the whole of Skinner’s cock in his mouth. 

Skinner yawned loudly, purposely, and Damon let his teeth scrape against his soft cock because of it. Skinner hissed angrily and reached down, threading his fingers in Damon’s hair and pulling him off his cock. 

“Don’t do that.” Skinner commanded. 

“Don’t do that.” Damon repeated in a mocking tone. “Maybe you shouldn’t yawn when I’m trying to give you head, then. You’re not even hard!”

“Maybe you’re just not as good at giving head as you thought.”

Damon smacked his thigh and Skinner grinned. Damon couldn’t help but grin back, and then laugh when he saw Skinner’s cock twitch slightly. 

“Oh, there we go.” Damon reached down to wrap his hand around Skinner’s cock, stroking it to get a better look at the metal circular barbell of his piercing. He hooked a finger in the loop and tugged softly, earning a low groan. “I could rip this fucker right out of you.”

“And I could flay the skin from your cock. What of it?”

“Aw, Skinner. But then how would you fuck me?”

“Same way I always do. My dick up your ass. Last I checked, your pretty little cock isn’t needed for that.”

“You’d miss it.”

Skinner shrugged. “Not much. There’s billions of pretty cocks out in the world. You think you’re special?”

Damon growled low in his throat, grin wide and eyes dark. “Mine’s the only one that’s been in your mouth.” 

Another shrug. “And? That could easily be changed.” 

Damon just laughed and moved up further on the bed, kissing him hard. Their kisses were never gentle. He pulled at Skinner’s lip rings with his teeth, relishing in the groan he was rewarded with. There were finally hands on his waist- not that they’d be there for long- and when Damon ground down, he found Skinner’s cock was almost fully hard. 

“The rope is under the bed, as always.” Skinner said calmly, as if they were discussing brunch plans. Damon eagerly reached over the edge of the bed and came back up with multiple lengths of thick, sturdy rope. He carefully tied Skinner’s wrists to the headboard as he watched with disinterest, and then- as an afterthought- he tied Skinner’s ankles to opposite posts at the end of the bed. 

“You’re hot like this.” 

“Okay.” Skinner gave him a bored look, and Damon took it as a challenge. 

“You really annoy me sometimes. You’re laying there with your cock hard as a rock, and you still act like you couldn’t care less.” Damon fake pouted. “I’m going to have to prep all by myself. I guess you’ll just have to watch.” 

The lube was right in the drawer of the nightstand, and Damon set to work coating three of his fingers in it. He straddled Skinner’s chest so that his back was to him and leaned over, reaching back to tease his fingers over his own entrance. 

“You’re gonna stick your ass in my face now? Really polite.” Skinner sneered, but he didn’t laugh or make any comments as Damon slid a finger inside himself, or when Damon leaned down and licked the head of his cock. He pushed the finger in to the second knuckle and curled his tongue around the metal loop, tugging gently, playfully. 

Skinner wasn’t making any sounds, but the twitch of his cock told Damon all he needed to know. He slid a second finger in his ass, wiggling his hips a little and moaning triumphantly at Skinner’s sharp inhale. 

“Like what you see, Skinner? Like watching me finger my pretty ass?”

“Keep running that mouth and I’ll tear that pretty pink hole in half.” Skinner threatened. 

“Aw, babe,” Damon teased. “You agree that it’s pretty? Wish it was your cock inside me instead?” He curved his two fingers and moaned obscenely loud, scissoring himself so Skinner could see the dark pinks inside him. 

“Gross.” Skinner scoffed. 

“Is that why there’s all this precome dribbling out of your cock?” Damon licked up a bead of it as he added a third finger in. He wrapped his lips around the head of Skinner’s cock, hand wrapped around the base. He sucked gently, tongue toying with the piercing, hips shifting back to fuck himself on his fingers. 

Skinner was trying to sound bored and annoyed, but Damon could hear the want and impatience in his voice. “You gonna just finger yourself all night?”

“This is why I tie you down.” Damon pulled his mouth off his cock. “You like to act so disinterested, but I’d get no damn foreplay if we did this at your pace. You’d just bang one out then go take a nap or something.”

“You tie me up because you’re a bossy slut.” Skinner contradicted, not looking away from where Damon was fucking himself on his fingers. 

“That too.” Damon agreed before taking Skinner’s cock back in his mouth. He quickly deepthroated it, moving his hand away so his lips could be wrapped around the base. He moaned at the feeling of Skinner’s piercing hitting the back of his throat, at the salty taste of precome smearing on his tongue. His own cock throbbed and dripped, precome splattering on Skinner’s chest. He could imagine Skinner was annoyed at that, but whatever. Damon would lick it off later. 

“Are you gonna end up fisting yourself or riding my cock, because at this rate...” 

“Gods, Skinner, relax.” Damon snorted, pulling his mouth off his cock once again. “Fine, I’ll ride you. And you call me the slut.”

“Seeing as you’re the one who always has my cock up his ass...”

Damon shifted around so he was facing Skinner, straddling his waist. “Are you gonna ask nicely?” 

“You’re kidding.”

“C’mon, Skinner. Say please.” 

“No.” 

Damon pouted, one hand reaching down to wrap around Skinner’s cock, lining him up with his entrance. “Ask nicely.”

“Fuck off.” 

Damon raised an eyebrow. “Really? I’ll just leave you here, tied up until someone else comes to help you. I’m sure the other guys would find it pretty fucking funny.”

“One day I’ll tie you up and let the boys run a train on you.” Skinner threatened, green eyes cold and uncaring, but Damon could see a hint of desperation in them. 

“As if. I’d like it. Is that really a punishment?”

Skinner laughed aloud now, not able to keep the grin off his face. “Gods, you’re really acting like a slut right now, you know that?” 

“You’re really not helping your case. This is the opposite of asking nicely.”

“Shut up and sit on my cock.”

Damon laughed brightly but he did as he said, slowly sliding down, groaning as the head of Skinner’s cock slipped inside him. Skinner’s breath hitched and it made Damon feel smug as he slid down, taking in more and more until he was sitting completely on his cock. 

“I’m so glad you have this fucking piercing.” Damon groaned, grinding down on it as he adjusted to the stretch. Skinner’s cock wasn’t huge, it was about average length and girth, maybe a little more, but his cock was so hard and fit so perfectly, and that fucking piercing drove Damon insane. 

“I’m glad your ass is loose enough that you don’t need time to adjust before you start bouncing on my cock.”

“Keep saying that shit and I won’t be on your cock at all.” He threatened as he lifted his hips and dropped them back down with a soft groan. “Maybe I’ll make you take my cock.” 

“Fat fucking chance.” Skinner snorted, gaze fixed on where his cock was pushed inside Damon as the mouthy bitch rode him slowly, rolling his hips. 

Damon grinned knowingly down at him. “You like watching me bounce on your cock, huh? Like staring at my pretty cock while I ride you?” 

“Everything about you is pretty, now shut up.” Skinner’s arms twitched. Damon knew he wanted to touch, to lazily rest his hands on Damon’s hips as he rode him. 

“Aw, Skinner, how sweet of you to say.” Damon’s next snarky remark was cut off as he angled his hips just right, the metal loop of Skinner’s piercing hitting up against his prostate. “Oh fuck- fuck, that’s good.” 

Skinner hissed, tipping his head back a bit as Damon clenched around his cock. Damon sped up his pace until he was quite literally bouncing on his cock, moaning and rolling his hips, lifting himself up and dropping himself back down. 

“Oh fuck, Skinner, that’s right, you like me riding you? You like my tight ass around your fat cock? Like how hot and tight I am for you? I bet you can’t wait to paint my insides white with your hot fucking-“

“Gods, Damon, do you ever shut up?” Skinner snapped, visibly annoyed even though his cock twitched when Damon talked dirty. 

Damon moaned, leaning down so their chests were almost touching, eyes rolling back when it put him in the perfect position to hit his prostate each time. 

“Yes, baby, that’s right, jerk your hips, try to fuck me- oh fuck!” Damon moaned. Skinner was bucking his hips beneath him, chasing after that tight heat. “Fuck, Skinner, fuck my ass, oh fuck-“

“Damon!” Skinner snapped. “Oh my fucking gods, shut the fuck up!”

“Fuck, Skinner!” Damon gasped, a hand resting on the mattress on either side of Skinner’s torso. 

The look on Skinner’s face made it seem as if he wanted to rip out Damon’s vocal cords. They both knew very well that Damon was not planning on shutting up. 

He looked into Skinner’s eyes, his own clouded with lust as he rolled his hips, leaning down to press their lips roughly together. Damon bit at his lower lip and shivered at the way it made that cock twitch inside him. Skinner bit back the second Damon let go, making sure it was hard enough to bleed. They were panting into each other’s mouths, tongues and teeth and lips, blood from split lips mingling with saliva. 

Damon almost reached down to stroke his cock, but thought better of it. It was so much more fun to come untouched, to watch the surprise on Skinner’s face. No matter how many times he did it, Skinner always looked shocked. Damon always told him he could show him how to do it if he just took a cock up his ass for once. Skinner had slapped him. 

“Your cock is so deep inside me,” Damon groaned, letting down at Skinner, faces just inches apart. “So thick, I can feel that fucking- ah! Fuck! That fucking piercing.”

“Shut up, you dumb slut.” Skinner snapped, though Damon could see the fondness in his eyes. Damon kissed him again, tugging at his lip rings with his teeth, cock twitching when Skinner’s hips bucked up and drove his cock into him- hard. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck-!” Damon cried, speeding up the pace at which he was riding Skinner. “Oh fuck, babe, you feel so good, so fucking good, I love your fat fucking cock, love riding you, fucking bouncing on this dick-“

Skinner growled lowly and leaned up to pull Damon’s lower lip between his teeth once again. Damon kept moaning obscenely into Skinner’s mouth. Blood was smeared on both their lips, both their chins, but it didn’t stop them from continuing to bite and nip and kiss roughly. Damon loved when Skinner kissed him like this, so angry and so wanting, and he shuddered and clenched around his cock as teeth bit down on his lip again, harder this time. 

Damon finally pulled away from the kiss and sat up, moving his hands to rest on the bed behind him so he could arch his back as he rode Skinner’s cock. It felt brilliant, and he maintained eye contact as best he could with his body arched and head tilted. 

“Bet you- fuck- bet you wish you could touch me. Pull my hair, bite my neck, plow my noisy ass into the mattress,” Damon was panting, eyes rolling back. “But you- ah! Fuck, do that again!” 

Skinner had bucked his hips a few times, hard, but of course he stopped once Damon asked him to keep going. Damon growled in frustration, straightening back up to glare down at him. 

“You fucking son of a bitch!” He snapped, stopping his movements and just sitting on Skinner’s cock. Skinner glared back at him, visibly annoyed but Damon could see the hint of desperation in those gorgeous green eyes. 

“I’m the son of a bitch?” Skinner snapped, jerking his hips to try and fuck up into Damon now that he’d stopped riding him. “Gods, you fucking slut, you dumb fucking slut!” 

“Oh, what’s wrong? You want me to move? Want me to ride your nice fat, hard cock again? Wanna watch me bounce up and down on your cock?”

“Damon...” Skinner warned. 

“What if I just got off right now? Leave you laying here unsatisfied, and I’ll go wank off in the bathroom? Or on your face?”

“I will flay the skin off your ass, don’t you fucking dare.”

“How you gonna flay me when you’re tied down, big boy?” Damon’s voice was sickly sweet but he was growing impatient too, subtly grinding down on Skinner’s cock. 

Skinner growled and bucked his hips as Damon began to lift himself up, chasing after the tight heat of his ass. His hands clenched into fists when Damon pulled all the way off, ass hovering just above his cock with a smirk on his face. 

“Untie me. Now.” Skinner demanded, voice low and even, sending chills down Damon’s spine. 

“Why should-“

“Now.” 

Damon raised an eyebrow but untied Skinner’s ankles and then moved forward to untie his wrists. He didn’t even have a moment to react, as once untied, Skinner grabbed him and roughly flipped him over onto his back. 

“You stupid fucking whore.” Skinner gave him a dirty look before leaning down, biting Damon’s neck, and slamming his cock back inside him. 

Damon moaned, loud and high-pitched, arms reaching around so he could dig his nails into Skinner’s back. His thrusts were merciless, fucking into him at an unbelievable pace. Damon’s head was dangerously close to slamming against the headboard on each inward thrust, and he couldn’t keep his eyes from rolling back in his head as Skinner bit and sucked at his neck. 

“F-fuck, that’s right, fuck me with that big fucking cock, ram me into the mattress, split me in fucking half, Skinner, fuck- go harder, damnit!” Damon snarled, and Skinner complied, fucking into him so hard that Damon was practically seeing stars. His cock was angled perfectly to hit his prostate on each thrust, and Damon was dangerously close to coming. 

“Will you ever- fucking- shut- up?” Skinner snapped, grunting between thrusts, biting the skin above Damon’s collarbone so hard that it bled. “You’re shaking, Damon. What’s wrong? You don’t like not being in control?”

“Oh- oh fuck!” Damon was losing his grip, too blissed out from the feeling of Skinner’s cock inside him to care about the fact that he was now the one being taunted. “Fuck- Skinner, I’m gonna fucking come, gonna make a fuckin’ mess- keep fucking me, right there, fuck! Gods Skinner, don’t stop!”

“Seven fucking hells, shut up!” Skinner snapped, one of his hands moving up to tightly cover Damon’s mouth, and then Damon’s whole body shook. 

Damon’s orgasm was strong, his eyes rolling back, letting out strangled moans and cries as his cock twitched and pulsed and shot come onto his and Skinner’s chests. He clenched impossibly tight around his cock, hips jerking and bucking, nails digging into Skinner’s skin so hard that they drew blood. If not for Skinner’s hand over his mouth, he likely would’ve ended up waking everyone in the Bolton manor. He could hear Skinner’s harsh grunts and finally that sweet, low moan as his cock twitched and pulsed and spilt come inside of him. Damon ground his hips back against Skinner’s cock, watching with a smug grin as Skinner’s eyes shut and he rode out his orgasm. 

“Fuck, big boy, that was good.”

“Don’t call me that.” Skinner grunted, slowly opening his eyes and moving to pull out. Damon quickly wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him back close, keeping his softening cock inside him. “Get off my cock, you slut.” 

“Mm, I don’t wanna.” Damon purred. “I rather like feeling you inside me.”

“Gods, shut up.” Skinner huffed, forcefully peeling Damon’s legs off his waist and sliding his cock out. “Go to sleep.”

“I’m not tired.” Damon whined, reaching out to grab hold of Skinner’s cock and earning a harsh slap on the wrist. 

“I’m not fucking you again.” 

“Why?” Damon reached down, two fingers curling in to play with his leaking hole, moaning obscenely loud. Skinner shoved at him, giving him a look. Damon huffed in annoyance and turned so his back was to Skinner. “Fine. No more fucking then.”

“Thank the gods.” Skinner said with a sigh, laying his head back against the pillow and closing his eyes.


End file.
